


The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 1

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Steve nervously waits for Grace and Charlie to get home to talk to them alone about a very important topic.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Commander and the Surfer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621147
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	The Commander and the Surfer: Timestamp 1

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of timestamps that take place between chapters 19 and 20 of The Commander and the Surfer.

Steve was pacing back and forth waiting for the kids to get home from school. He told Danny that he needed the afternoon off to help Tani with some things at the surf shop. However, that was not the real reason why he needed time off. He had a plan and he needed time to set things in motion. The door to the house started to open and his nerves were all over the place. 

“Steve, what are you doing home? Did something happen? Is Danno ok?”

“Yeah, where’s Pops? Where’s Ranger?”

“Grace, Charlie everything’s fine. Nothing happened to your Dad or Ranger. I just wanted some time so the three of us could talk alone.”

“Hmmm…that doesn’t sound good?”

“No need to worry, Gracie. Let’s sit and I’ll fill you in.” Steve smiled and they all sat down in the family room. Grace and Charlie were giving him a strange look, which didn’t help his nerves one bit. 

“Steve, why do you look so nervous?”

He clears his throat and then begins. “Well, as you know, your father and I have become very close. In fact, we’re in love.”

“Duh! We know this.”

“Charlie! Let Steve talk.”

“Sorry, Steve.”

“It’s ok. Anyway, like I said, I love your father and he loves me. I also love you two like you’re my own.”

“Thank you, Steve. We love you too.”

“So...I wanted to know if you’d be ok with me asking your father to marry me.” 

Grace and Charlie looked at Steve but didn’t say anything. Steve’s about to jump out of his skin waiting for a reaction from the twins. Before either of them can say a word, Steve hops up. 

“Um, it’s ok. It’s probably too soon to ask anyway. Forget I said anything.”

Grace and Charlie looked at each other, then at Steve, and they started laughing. Steve didn’t know what was going on. Why were they laughing?

“Steve, you’re too easy. We’re just messing with you.” Grace said. 

“Yeah, if you break that easily just because we didn’t answer you right away you’re never gonna survive meeting Nona and Papa in person.”

“What do you mean?”

“Danno’s old fashioned so you’re going to have to talk to Nona and Papa before you ask him to marry you. You need to get their permission so to speak.”

“That’s right. You better be ready because they’ll want the best for Danno after what our mother put him and us through. Not just anyone will be good enough for their first born.”

Steve looked at the twins and was now even more nervous than before. He’d faced down all types of enemies as a SEAL but the thought of having to talk to Danny’s parents was freaking him out. It was one thing to talk to them via video chat but the thought of talking to them in person…that was scarier than some of his SEAL missions. “Um ok, I didn’t even consider having to talk to your grandparents but if you think it’s important to your Dad, then I’ll do it.” Steve took a deep breath. “Before we talk more about your grandparents, I never got an answer on whether or not you approved of my marrying your father.” 

“What do you think, Charlie? Do you think Steve is right for our Danno?”

“Hmmmm...” Charlie smiled. “I think he’s acceptable. Gracie?”

“Yes, I think he’ll do.” Grace smiled and then she and Charlie rushed over to Steve and pulled him into a group hug. They were hugging him so much that they all lost their balance and fell down in the sofa. 

“Ok...I get it. You approve.” Steve laughed. “Now, can you get off of me so you can help me figure out how to ask your grandparents if it’s ok to marry Danno.”

Grace and Charlie let Steve go and moved next to him on the sofa. “Sure, Dad. We’ll help you. Right, Charlie?”

“Heck yeah, other Pops!”

Steve looked at these two amazing kids and he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing when they referred to him as their Dad. He was overcome with emotion...definitely not very SEAL-like behavior.

“Steve, are you ok?”

“Grace, I think we broke him.” Charlie smiled. 

Steve wiped his eyes and composed himself. “I’m ok guys. In fact, I’ve never been happier and I can’t wait to be your Dad.” He opened his arms and pulled both kids into a hug. 

Steve cleared his throat and then stood up. “Ok, back to the matter of your grandparents. Any thoughts on what I should do?”

“Well, I think you need to do it in person. That will get you extra points.”

“Charlie’s right. Nona and Papa will be impressed. Aunt Stella’s first husband, our cousin Eric’s Dad, didn’t even talk to them, they eloped and Nona and Papa were not very happy.”

“Yeah, but Uncle Ted talked to them before he asked Aunt Bridget to marry him and they were so impressed. I’m sure if you showed up at their house in New Jersey you’d win them over without a doubt.” Charlie added. 

“Ok, so in person is definitely the way to go. Now, I need to find an excuse to go see them without Danno knowing.”

“Can’t you just tell him it’s Navy related? Maybe they need you somewhere and then just go to New Jersey.”

“Charlie, that’s a great idea. I’m not sure I like how quickly you came up with that plan...but I like it. Oh, and don’t think I’m not going to be keeping an eye on you, buddy.” Steve smiled. 

“C’mon Dad...you know me. I’m a good kid. No need to be worried.”

“I’m just teasing you, Charlie. Both you and your sister are the best.” Steve paused. “Ok, let’s finalize the plan. The sooner I talk to your grandparents, the sooner I can marry your father.”

Steve, Grace, and Charlie worked on the plan together. Steve would tell Danny he needed to go to DC on some Navy related business but in reality, he’d be flying to New Jersey to see Clara and Eddie. Grace and Charlie would talk to their grandparents to make sure they would be home when Steve arrived. The plan was not complicated, which Steve liked. The fewer things that could go wrong the better. 

With the plans in place, they realized that Danny would be home with Ranger at any moment. The kids ran upstairs and changed out of their school clothes and Steve ordered some pizza for their dinner. He felt good about the plan and couldn’t wait to ask Danny to marry him.


End file.
